


Dream door

by astracrits



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astracrits/pseuds/astracrits
Summary: In Inaba, Akihiko has spent countless hours fighting shadows, while his backup arrives, he realizes he's too exhausted. He starts dreaming of someone, he dreams of doing something to that someone.





	Dream door

Having to return and fight in that arena after fighting once some time ago was something that Akihiko certainly didn’t want to do, but a job for someone like him–a member of the SEES–was never finished. Even if the hour of action only happened during a certain moment in the night, Akihiko could never stand still and relax, not before he started fighting, not after he ended.

That particular night the gentle breeze didn’t feel like so. The cold was making people shiver for the first night in forever. Rain from far away sounded calm, hiding the storm that was coming to Inaba. The dark hour had just ended but the reality wasn’t returning to what it once was, everything remained strange, a distorted look on what the real world is, the manic fantasies of the collective mind of the people.

Akihiko couldn’t resort to letting his guard down even for a second, not until everything was solved and until peace returned to that little town. However, he’d been fighting countless shadows and using his persona for more than what he was used to. He was beyond exhausted, with only a little bit of strength to keep his fists up and hope to scare off any incoming shadow.

And yet… nothing happened after a long while. Akihiko was still downtown, surrounded by nothing but darkness, the mist lapping on his ankles, and floating things around the place.

Akihiko was beyond exhausted, he needed a rest, a well-deserved rest after everything he’d done for the investigation, nevertheless, he stood there, in the middle of the night. He couldn’t rest until everything was fixed.

But when would things get fixed? He was alone, and the nightmare had just started, the kids, those supposed persona users from Inaba wouldn’t be there until a while, and Mitsuru still had to report with Akihiko. He was in for a long night.

As much as he wanted to stay awake, his eyelids were starting to feel heavy. Akihiko was yawning more than he’d like as well, a sign that the built exhaustion from the past days was becoming too much then.

As if on cue, Akihiko saw a small spot, hidden from enemies and unwanted people alike, where he would be able to attack quickly should he be found.

He wanted to rest though, the mission was still going and resting there, out in the open where someone or something could attack him. At the same time, sleep was starting to get to him, to the point where whenever he closed his eyes, they would stay shut for a couple of seconds.

“Ahh, what the hell. A couple of minutes couldn’t hurt. It’s the middle of the night and I’m… I’m talking to myself now, great.” Akihiko yawned before making his way to his provisional haven.

He settled quite quickly, finding a cozy spot to lie down. Failing to stay a little more time awake to make sure he was hidden enough, Akihiko’s eyes shut rapidly, making the boxer find sleep easily.

It didn’t take long for him to start dreaming.

——————————-

A golden field surrounded by dark is where he found himself in, with a gigantic door in front of him that looked to be made out of gold as well. It was strange, but Akihiko did not feel threatened in any way, despite not being able to see more than a few yards away.

“You’re here.” A voice called from behind him.

Akihiko turned around instantly, not putting up a guard. It was a voice he knew. “M-Minato.”

He didn’t look as he once did. It was as if he hadn’t fallen into that long sleep some years ago, like he grew with everybody else. The blue hair that once reached to his eyebrows was cut shorter, the Gekkoukan High uniform was discarded for a black shirt with blue lines, jeans and some sneakers. Even Minato’s face looked older, braver. Everything revealing the passing of time for a person who shouldn’t have.

Yet, Akihiko was happy to see the man. “Minato, what are you doing here–” he was quickly shut up by the other man’s lips mashing against his. They felt warm, tender, as great as they felt back when Akihiko and he used to sneak to make out.

“I’m happy you’re here," said Minato after placing a few more kisses on Akihiko’s lips. “I missed you so much.”

Akihiko didn’t retreat since he felt the same. “M-me… t–” he was easing into Minato’s kisses, along with his hands moving to Akihiko’s sides, gently stroking until they reached his abs.

He had completely trailed off by that moment, only focusing on Minato’s lips and hands, only wanting more from him. “I’ll make you feel good,” said the blue-haired man before gently sucking on Akihiko’s neck.

Minato’s hands slowly made their way up Akihiko’s body, mapping the lines of his abs and then going to stroke his hard chest, softly touching the scars from the countless battles Akihiko had been in. Then, Minato moved up, slowly resting his hands on the other man’s neck as he continued kissing him.

Akihiko slowly felt himself being lowered into the ground, which felt more like a cloud when he touched the ground. His cape was gone by that moment, as well as his boots, socks, and gloves.

Minato slowly crept up to Akihiko’s hips, fingertips fumbling with the hem of his pants to unbutton them. He was not picking up the pace at all, but it felt amazing to feel that caress once more. So, when Minato was pulling Akihiko’s pants down, he relished the chance of embedding into his memory the sight of the other man looking at him lustfully.

His underwear was pulled along and his dick sprung free. His length stood proudly, all of his inches hard and pointing right at Minato’s mouth. Akihiko’s eyes met his, the silent confirmation that he could proceed to suck on the beautiful dick standing before him.

It took Minato one second before he descended, starting by licking on the head, savouring the white-haired man’s meat, little by little.

Akihiko never realized it was a dream. Despite things being so strange, everything felt so real. Minato’s tongue, flicking wildly over his slit felt beyond amazing, more than he could ever think of.

Maybe he was missing the touches on his dick, but he didn’t mind at all. As Minato started taking inch after inch, he felt like he wanted to explode there and then.

Akihiko craned his head to look at the action, the other man had just taken half of his long dick yet it felt extremely hot, like he was in a furnace. When Minato took all of his dick, he released a deep moan.

That’s when he recovered a bit of consciousness and took the chance to start fucking Minato’s mouth, thrusting as far as he could into his mouth and past his throat. His balls pressed softly on the other’s chin as he pushed his dick inside Minato’s mouth, and each time he thrust, he felt his dick being enveloped more and more.

But he wanted more, so much more than that, before anything could end.

Akihiko quickly moved Minato out of his mouth, his dick coming out with a loud, wet pop. He propped the other man on the floor and ripped his pants easily, then lifted his legs to reveal his puckered entrance to him. Akihiko didn’t hesitate in eating him out, tasting the meaty taste, inhaling the slight musk that he gave off.

And when he was prepped enough. Akihiko approached him, lining his dick to Minato’s entrance and pushing his way in, eliciting moans from both. It felt so amazing and so right to be joined like that, to look at each other in the eyes and know they were beyond willing to lay it all there.

Akihiko went down to kiss Minato as he started trusting, the simple action, yet one so full of love made things better, enough so that both Minato and Akihiko felt tingles all over their bodies, as well as a flare burning inside of them.

With each thrust, Akihiko’s speed increased, going from just sliding in and out to fully slamming onto the other’s ass. The sounds were exquisite, and the feeling was much more. Both of them were seeing stars and heaven, everything.

Their hands found each other, holding tightly as they fucked as if everything depended on that. Their moans joined in chorus, and their bodies moved in unison.

It all felt ethereal and eternal, it lasted for far too long and it went by in a second.

With a couple more hard thrusts, Akihiko started cumming inside Minato, never losing pace and not lowering the tone of his moans. He milked himself until he was dry, then, he fell on top of Minato, panting heavily. Their foreheads were touching, splattering the sweat all around.

In that instant, Akihiko woke up, finding himself in his hiding spot, the night still strong. He was sweating, and his dick was more than hard, constricting against his underwear.

“…Just a dream,” he simply said, wiping his forehead. After waking up, Akihiko knew perfectly that it was nothing but a dream, he knew what had happened some years ago.

But damn if he didn’t enjoy it.

“Just a freaking dream.” Akihiko sighed before leaving his spot, ready to fight some more shadows before his backup arrived.


End file.
